Marriage
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: One day, Allen interrupts Kanda's meditation to ask his opinion on something. He wants to know whether or not he should propose to Lenalee. Yullen! T for swearing! Please R&R!


Kanda Yuu sat in the center of the tatami mats. He was sitting with his legs crossed, wrists resting on his knees while his hands were in the correct meditating position. The man was calm, quiet, and serene. It was very far from how he was around Allen Walker. The two would argue themselves into a rage and then start throwing punches and swinging swords. It wasn't any good for bystanders. Kanda had a secret though, he secretly loved the other exorcist, and he had an inkling of a hope that Allen returned his feelings. Although he had no evidence.

Allen entered the meditation room and sat next to him quietly, staring into space, looking away from the other man in the room. His eyes were trained on something Kanda couldn't see. Kanda growled as he always did when the other boy got near, "Leave." Allen merely shook his head. The samurai ignored him then, not caring what he wanted or needed.

An hour later, Allen blinked into focus and turned to look at Kanda. "I'm considering proposing to Lenalee." Those five words hit the raven-haired man like a ton of bricks, but he didn't let it show.

"Why are you telling me this? It doesn't matter to me who you marry, Moyashi," he grumbled.

"Don't call me that!" He said sharply, then calmed. "And...I know, I know. It's just that...you're the only unbiased one I can talk to. Most everyone in the Order has already decided if they want her and I together or not. You don't care. Plus, I want your opinion. Should I do it?" Allen said in one breath.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't care about my opinion. You're going to marry that girl, it's obvious."

"She might not say yes, and I don't see how it's obvious," Allen said, a bit miffed he wasn't getting an answer.

Standing, Kanda turned away from the white-haired boy. "Because Lenalee's always wanted to be the princess, to relax and have a family again. Because you want a family too. Because you are always needing someone. Because of course, you're fucking perfect for one another!"

"So you want us to marry? I don't understand, just say it!" Allen exclaimed, standing too.

"I don't care!" Kanda cursed under his breath and gripped his fists tight.

"I want a fucking answer," Allen replied, taking a step forward and growling.

"I hate you! I fucking hate everything about you! You and Lenalee will marry and I hope you're very _happy_ together!" Kanda's voice spilled over with spite when he said "happy".

Allen grabbed the other's hand and twisted him around, "You don't mean that. I need your opinion or I can't do it." His hand shook ever so slightly as it gripped Kanda's wrist like the other exorcist was going to disappear.

"Why? Why do you really care what I think? Dammit, Moyashi, you don't care what anyone thinks! Why me?" His voice was calmer, but also more urgent and slightly confused.

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"Answer the question." Kanda replied dangerously.

"I-I...think I love you," the snowy-haired boy responded quietly.

"You do not," Kanda responded almost instantaneously, what he just said was too much to hope for. "You want a wife and kids and perfectness. Not...not me." He quieted as he spoke.

"I just need you to say you don't want me to marry her, and I won't. I'll stop thinking about her all together. I'll do anything, but I need convincing that it's worth giving all of that up. I'm scared, okay? I'm scared what it would mean to be with you, but I also know that I'll risk anything if you say that you love me. Please..." Allen gripped his hand tighter, as if Kanda's going to be repulsed by him and run away.

He pulled his hand free and scowled. A sudden punch to the cheek knocked Allen off balance, sending him into the wall. His back pressed against the stone and his heart sank, taking that as an answer. The parasite-type was about to flee the room when a pair of lips crashed into his and drew him in. Kanda's arms pulled the younger man into him, their bodies meshing together like they needed each other to survive. And after beginning that kiss, they each supposed they did.

When Kanda finally let Allen pull away, the older man whispered huskily. "Dammit, I hate you. I hate that you make me want this so bad. I hate that you make me love you. If you even think of marrying her again, I will kill you. Okay?"

Allen nodded, a dizzily bright smile on his face. He was love drunk. "Yeah, I promise I won't. I won't need to. I'll start thinking about how to get the church to okay _**us.**_"

"That's something worth thinking about," Kanda said quietly before drawing his Moyashi into him again.

* * *

((This was based off of a SiriusxJames fic I read and thought I could make a half-decent Yullen fic out of it. Thanks for reading, please R&R!))


End file.
